Recently, with the increasing interest in the hygiene and cleanliness, a number of products have been developed to improve the hygiene and cleanliness. The electronic product field is not an exception. In detail, electric home appliances needing the hygiene and cleanliness include a refrigerator, washing machine, drying machine, air conditioner, air freshener, fan, cleaner, electric pot, electric cooker, dishwashing machine, dish drying machine, microwave oven, mixer, VTR, television, home theater, etc.
Bacteria or fungi which can be parasitic on the surfaces of the products or the surfaces of the components thereof cause diseases such as atopic dermatitis, respiratory trouble, etc., disfigure the products, generate a bad smell, and and maintaining the external appearances of the products, and this can be achieved by preventing the contact and proliferation of various bacteria and fungi.
Generally, most of antibacterial agents for manufacturing an antibacterial article are chemically synthesized, and the antibacterial agents are expensive and cause harmful side effects. Recently, researches have been actively made on a natural antibacterial material which has an excellent antibacterial property and no side effects harmful for a human body.
Kimchi lactic acid bacteria are generated in fermentation and mature of Kimchi. Safety of the Kimchi lactic acid bacteria as the natural source has been verified by the long time use. It is easy to acquire the Kimchi lactic acid bacteria at a low cost. In addition, the Kimchi lactic acid bacteria are known as a natural antibacterial material with an excellent antibacterial property and a wide antibacterial spectrum. Moreover, there has been reported that the Kimchi lactic acid bacteria culture fluid could inhibit activities of avian influenza viruses and other similar viruses.
Accordingly, the present inventors have accomplished this invention by coating the antimicrobial property to a surface of an article and using the antibacterial and antivirus effects of the Kimchi lactic acid bacteria culture fluid.